


When The Smoke Clears

by Arizona96



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: Artemis' reaction at the end of Young Justice season two





	When The Smoke Clears

He disappears before I can get there. The literal smoke is clearing but he's not there. His uncle/mentor is bent over, breathing hard. From running too fast or grief I can't tell. "Where is he?," I demand. Flash lays his hand on my shoulder. The world slows down in the way "he" says happens for him all the time. Seconds feel like eternities. I know. Without the words being said, I know. And I feel like the world is imploding, despite the Team and the League's heroics. All of a sudden, time reverts and the world plays at speed. I can hardly hear Flash's words but they imprint themselves on my soul. "I'm sorry. He wanted me to tell you, he loves you." My knees no longer hold, and I'm dropping to the ground, crying, crying for "him". That smartass, sarcastic, troublemaker, fast-talking, idiot boy I fell for, is gone. Not even a body for me to bury. It's as if Fate Itself is trying to erase him. And they've succeeded. Grief becomes Rage. And I'm screaming. Screaming at Flash for not saving or stopping him. Screaming at the Speed Force to bring him back. Screaming at the world for the unfairness of it all. We'd been back together for one day and "he" was gone. The most we'd had was witty banter, fighting side by side, and one kiss. One kiss for the months gone by, me undercover, always in danger, never getting to talk for fear of my cover being blown. And for what?! M'gann's pulling at me, begging me to stop with tears in her eyes. Flash is on the ground, his cowl removed, and his face is terrible to look at. Grief and guilt, and anger, and loss all fighting for dominance on his face and he's losing to them all. He can't comfort me and I can't comfort him. We're both far too gone. And so is "he."

 

*************************************************************

 

 

I stand outside his house. My face has regained it's emotionless mask. I steel myself for the worst thing I'll ever have to do. Tell his parents their son is dead. I ring the doorbell. They both answer the door. I catch her eyes first. The exact same shade of emerald green as Wally's. The first tear slides down my face. They pull me close. And we all mourn him. Not the fastest boy alive. Not the Hero. We mourn the man. Red hair, green eyes, vibrant soul, and now gone. He's running somewhere else. And I'm alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated


End file.
